dreamemulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Linking System Device/Walkflying Through Dreams EP.1
Walkflying Through Dreams Episode 1. After a long period of inactivity, I've finally decided to write blog posts again. But this time it will be about walkflying and the discoveries made using the trainer created by Confuseme . Oh, and the other series I started about all the days I played on LSD Dream Emulator will be discontinued since I don't feel like continuing it. IMPORTANT NOTE: everything written in this guide is based on my personal experience. The Basics. First off, let me introduce the basics of walkflying. I assume that you've played with the trainer a bit, so I may leave something out. Allow me to start from some definition you'll find in this guide : ''Walkflying in this guide means walking at any Z coordinate different from zero.'' ''Teleporting in this guide '''means the act of changing your position.'' As you'll have surely noticed, changing your position requires you to put in big numbers in the trainer. For common teleporting, I personally find numbers on the order of 10^3, 10^4 to be quite efficient. However, you shouldn't exaggerate because if you put in a number that's too large the game crashes forcing you to restart the emulator. I don't know the exact value, but it seems that if the displacement '''R in any direction from your current position is larger than about 60,000 (very rough estimate) you may crash the game. Now, when I wrote displacement, I was thinking of it as a vector, and since this game uses a cartesian coordinate system, we can write it in terms of components. Therefore: '(R max)^2 ' = Rx^2 + Ry^2 + Rz^2 '' Where Rx, Ry, Rz are the components of ''R max on the x, y and z axis respectively and R max is maximum allowed displacement from your current position. Empirically, I've found that if R is about 50,000 the game works fine, but it doesn't load the map properly. At values around 70,000 the game is sure to crash. Like I've written before, I believe that the real value of R max is around 60,000, so for now you may assume 60,000 as a rough and very crude esitmate of R max. When you walkfly around you have to consider some very important things. *First of all, you cannot walkfly everywhere. Areas like the Pit & Temple, the Natural World and the Black Space (I'm not sure on this one) are completly off limits. Attempting to walkfly in these location will result in falling. Teleporting is still possible though. *In other areas such as the Violence District and the Clockwork Room, walkflying is possible within certain limits. For istance in the Violence District you cannot walkfly at any Z<(-4,000) and in the Clockwork Room, it seems that walkflying at any Z>2000 (approximately) is impossible. Just like before, teleporting works fine. *The 'P.A.C. '(Position Auto-Correct) feature basically consists in the game automatically changing your position when you're walkflying. For istance the game will bring you to the ground (Z=0) if you put any Z between 0 and -1,000 in almost every location. In most cases the P.A.C. affects only your Z coordinate. The P.A.C. generally acts when you are near a particular surface; the maximum height at which it operates seems to be around -1000 from the Z-coordinate of the surface. That's all for now. Let me know your opinions on this new series. Category:Blog posts